What I Feel For You
by My Daze
Summary: When Harry's life goes down the drain who will save him? A potions master? Or the dark lord himself. VH SSHP RHr and more
1. I will have you

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the story and characters belong to J. K. Rowling  
  
Please forgive my errors! I'm not a great editor, but I TRY! ^_^  
  
Oh and Harry is going in to Sixth year just to let you know. Snape will come along as well! So all you potions master fans, ye got to wait!  
  
Rated: R Contains: Blood, violence, gore, Yaoi [Male/male relationships], abused, rape, depression, and some sillyness later on.^_^  
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
And on with the story!  
  
Voldemort was sitting on his throne looking rather bored. His death eaters were out for the night, Voldemort so graciously told them to get out of his sight before he avada kedavra all of them. His pet Nagini slowly slithered up its master, she could feel that he was in a bad mood.  
  
~Master? What troubles you so?~ Deep crimson eyes looked deeply into Nagini's worried ones.  
  
~ Ah, my faithful pet, my troubles cannot be solved by you. ~ He hissed out in parsoltounge.  
  
~ Then who my Lord? ~ Letting out a sigh the dark lord closed his eyes a brushed a strand of his graying hair away from his face.  
  
~ I wish I knew myself. . . ~ and wish he did, for quite some time now the dark lord had a sense of something missing in his life. He had power, he had his reputation, a wonderful obedient pet and death eaters, but something was still not complete, he was not complete. If only he knew what it was that mocked him so. Dumbledoor most likely knew, the old git knew everything. 'Blast him! He's laughing at me right now I know it, he's always laughing at me, because of something he has?'  
  
Voldemort thought for a moment, 'what does the old man have that I don't? What does he posses that will make me complete?'  
  
"DAMN IT ALL!" Standing abruptly from his throne Voldemort began to pace the dark room in thought. Nagini took this time to watch her master intently.  
  
~ Perhaps you should sleep on it master? It will do no good to stress yourself out now. ~ Voldemort glared at his pet and for a moment Nagini thought that she would be on the receiving end of a crutacious curse. However, the dark lord's eyes softened and he gave a small grin.  
  
~ Perhaps you are right my pet, a nights sleep would do me well. ~ With that he quickly marched off to his quarters, leaving a relieved Nagini behind.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Harry Potter was not having a good summer. He knew that once he saw the look in his uncle's eyes when he got back, things were going to be rough. He was tormented by Dudley, not to mention that damned Smelting's stick he loves so much. But he was made to do all the chores and cook three meals a day for the family, leaving hardly any left behind for him.  
  
The worst part of all was Vernon. It had been years since he was physically abused by him, but now he had no problem smashing his fist into Harry's stomach whenever he so please.  
  
At the present time the Boy Who Lived was nursing some bruised ribs and a deep gash in his shoulder due to the broken plate he dropped. Vernon had decided at that time to attack Harry with a large broken portion of the plate, and not only having him clean up the pieces but the bloody mess that came with it. Sighing, Harry leaned back against a blood stained wall and wished Hedwig would get back soon.  
  
Harry had owled Sirius hoping he would write back, for he hadn't done so all summer. Not even Hermione, who was still trying to convince Ron, to get over the fight he and Harry had at the end of fifth year had contacted him.  
  
The fight was over Draco Malfoy who denied the Dark Mark and decided to join the side of the light. Harry was ecstatic and being the kind noble boy he was, befriended Draco right away. Unfortunately Ron had a big problem with this and refused to be kind to Malfoy setting off fireworks between him and Harry. Luckily Draco was able to stay at Hogwarts for the summer in fear of a slow and painful death by his father Lucious, who was not pleased at his sons betrayal.  
  
Harry doesn't care much though anymore, he figures his life is better off not living. He still has dreams of Voldemort torturing and killing muggles and wizards where when he wakes up his scar is burning and bleeding profusely. His parents and Cedric taunt him every night saying that if he was never born they would still be alive.  
  
"The Dursleys are right, I am nothing, I should have died that night." Slipping a small army knife from his oversized jeans, Harry slashed away at the skin until his whole forearm was covered in blood. Slowly his eyes began to close as exhaustion kicked in and sent Harry into the dream world.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOODREAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Voldemort was in a meadow, the grass swaying softly in the warm breeze. The moon was full in the sky and its glow illuminated the whole area. Looking around the dark lord caught sight of a small hill in the middle of the meadow where it looked as though one lone figure stood upon it.  
  
Curious, Voldemort walked through the grass towards the hill and the figure. He could feel his heart speed up and now desperately needed to know who the mystery person was. Coming upon the mound Voldemort nearly froze in shock at the sight of his mystery man. It was none other than Harry Potter! The Boy Who Wouldn't Die, no matter what he threw at him. But there was something different about him now that he focused completely on his body and face.  
  
The boy was absolutely stunning! His perfect slender body [perhaps too slender] stood just under six feet. Obviously the boy had grown since there last encounter. His messy ebony hair shined and framed his lovely face perfectly. While his full pink lips begged to be kissed his slender nose and high cheekbones made him the epiphany of loveliness. But the one thing that stood out the most were his eyes, those bright green eyes that glowed in the moonlight, and for a second Voldemort thought that those eyes could bewitch the strongest of creatures. Yes, Potter was a true thing of beauty; something the Gods themselves would never share. Voldemort never looked more pleased.  
  
'This is what's been missing from me, this is my child, and he will belong to me. . . ,'  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
I'm sorry that it was kinda short! Ohhhhh its jes the beginning! Please R&R, tell me what you think! 


	2. Sometimes its the one you least expect

Disclaimer: On chapter 1  
  
I know I haven't updated forever but schools been a bitch.  
  
Enjoy the CHAPPIE  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Harry Potter woke up to a soft knock on his door.  
  
"Harry? Are you awake? I'm coming in," slowly the door opened and Harry's aunt Petunia came in, looking a bit nervous. Over the summer Lily's sister had begun to feel sorry for the poor boy, who was the only connection to her sister she had left.  
  
"Sorry, I'll be up in a minute to cook breakfast aunt Petunia." As Harry tried to sit up his aunt rushed over to him and pushed him softly back down so as not to injure him further.  
  
"Don't worry about it dear you just rest for a moment." She smiled down at him then began collecting his things. From out in the hallway she pulled in his Hogwarts trunk and began setting the items in it. Harry sat confused, what was his aunt doing? Was she going to throw him out?  
  
"Aunt Petunia what are you doing?" Sitting on the bed the horse-like woman sighed, but held a mysterious twinkle in her eyes, almost like Dumbledoors.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry about how you've been treated, it wasn't fair, especially after all that you've been through. I wish I could make it up to you, but all I can do now is save you from Vernon's sick mind. So I'll take you to Diagon ally, it's the best I can do for what I've done." Although her eyes were glazed over, she held on to the confident smile that made Harry a it more comfortable despite the odd situation.  
  
"Thanks aunt Petunia." Although Harry was grateful for his aunts' kindness, he still felt the deepening depression of his life catch up to him, one persons kindness wasn't going to make him feel better. As he sat contemplating Petunia came back in with a damp wash cloth and begun wiping away the blood on Harry's face.  
  
"I bought you a decent pair of pants and a shirt, I didn't know your size but these looked about right, why don't you try them on." She set the pair of baggy blue jeans and the dark green collard shirt on the bed.  
  
"You didn't have to you know, I really don't deserve your kindness." She looked apathetically at Harry.  
  
"Don't ever say that Harry. Besides you can't go out in public in Dudly's over-sized clothes, especially with blood on them, now why don't you try them on or do you need help?"  
  
The black-haired boy pushed himself slowly to his feet, closing his eyes to mask out the pain of his most likely broken ribs and numerous bruises and cuts that covered his body. Petunia held his uninjured arm to steady him. As she began to help peel off the blood stained shirt she couldn't help but berate her-self for doing this to her only sisters child, Lily would indeed kill her.  
  
When they successfully got Harry dressed in his new outfit he looked rather good despite his injured and undernourished state, which the clothes hid well. Finally he pulled on his worn sneakers and looked back to his aunt.  
  
"Good, are you ready then? Veron and Dudly are out of the house but I don't know when they will be back so we should leave now. I hope you didn't forget anything."  
  
"Yeah there is some stuff under the floor boards over there," he pointed to where it was and Petunia collected the few item and packed them in his trunk, except for the wand which Harry hid in his big jeans pocket.  
  
"All ready aunt Petunia." 'God I feel like hell.'  
  
"Alright lets go." So the two made their way to the car, Harry a bit slower because of the injuries and trembling a bit from nausea.  
  
The drive was calm and quiet, neither spoke but there was an air that made Harry comfortable and Petunia grateful. When they came to the pub Petunia helped her nephew with his trunk and gave him some money which he tried not to take but she insisted. Then with a quick kiss and smile Petunia left.  
  
What was he supposed to do now? School didn't start for another three weeks and he had no where to go, but it was better then his uncles home. Sighing he went inside the pub and asked Tom for a room which he kindly gave him but not without inquiring Harry about his bruised face. Shrugging Harry said that he and his cousin got in a fight with a couple of Dudly's rivals and walked up stairs to his room. However as soon as he shut the door and dropped his trunk a wave of nausea hit him and he fled to bathroom only the vomit up a large amount of blood. "Shite," he then began to cough violently which brought pain from his whole body and a terrible agony from his ribs.  
  
'At least no one will miss me.' was the last of his conscious thoughts as he curled into a fetal position and blacked out.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Lucious Malfoy was a smug and arrogant man, but he was also a Slytherin, which made him sly and intelligent. Very few things also surprised him but when something does he takes notice in it, and very rarely lets its go. So when Harry Potter the celebrity of the wizarding world walked into the Leaky Cauldron looking as though he had just gotten in a fight with a gorilla. So Lucious, being the sneaky man that he is watched from a dark corner of the pub as Harry Potter paid for a room and walked up stairs.  
  
'What was that Potter? Room number 17? I might just have to make a visit.'  
  
Lucious waited until he would be inconspicuous enough to walk up the stairs to follow Potter. So when a brawl started between two wizards and the bartender was busy trying to break it up Lucious stealthily made his way to the room.  
  
Number 17. The door wasn't locked and Lucious was a bit confused on why the wizarding world's greatest hope wouldn't lock his door. 'No matter,' and with the turn of a knob and a push Malfoy was standing inside the room. The room had a bed with a maroon comforter and pillows. In fact the whole room including the couch was decorated in the color, but potter was not in this room.  
  
Walking fully into the room Lucious immediately smelled blood and was running towards the origin of the smell. When he came to the bathroom his eyes widened as he took in the scene around him. Potter was curled up in a fetal position on the ground and covered in his own blood that was on the toilet and the floor.  
  
Bending down he took the pale boys' wrist and found a weak pulse. Grabbing a small bottle from inside his robes he forced it down the boys' throat and then place it back inside his robe. No Deatheater is without a healing potion or two.  
  
Malfoy then gently picked up Potter and placed him on the bed then sat down in the big maroon chair by the fireplace and pinched the bridge of his nose. If the Potter boy died his master would not be please and Malfoy would be the first one to receive punishment, or death. "Bloody HELL!" He cursed then began his watch over the unconscious Potter.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
What do you think so far?  
  
I know Lucious is acting funny, but trust me.he's still a bastard.  
  
Thanks to  
  
Lunarotimas: Yes I did write! Thanks for pushing me.  
  
Yueh Kitsune: Hehe, there will be more, I'll make sure of that! Thankies! ^_^  
  
O.o: My first reviewer, this chapter was dedicated to you! Thank you for making me believe in this fic.  
  
Until next time: Harry wakes up, what the hell is Lucious doing here!!!!!!! 


End file.
